Masterpiece
by masochisticdisorder
Summary: Tu fin puede llegar en cualquier momento. Crees saber que llegará algun día, pero nunca imaginas cuando. "Quiero que me supliques. Quiero oírte suplicar que te lo cuente"¿Qué hacer cuando lo unico que deseas es sobrevivir?


**La verdad es que tengo una debilidad por el lado tenebroso de Edward, asi que aqui os dejo con una de mis muchas ideas siniestras.**

**Disfrutadlo.**

**Disclaimer: Edward y Bella pertencen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis oscuros escenarios :)**

* * *

La música resonaba en mis oídos, el efecto de las numerosas copas que había ingerido a lo largo de la noche, haciendo efecto con fuerza. Mi cuerpo se movía al son de los potentes golpes de tambor, como flotando en la pista.

Alcé los brazos y me dejé llevar una vez más. Mis caderas giraban sin yo tener que guiarlas, cada nota me envolvía, el ritmo me rodeaba y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Sumergida en mi estado de total embriaguez, no noté las dos manos que se posaron en mi cintura hasta que el cuerpo al que pertenecían entró en contacto con el mío, moviendo sus caderas al son de las mías. No me importó, dejaría que tuviese su momento. La discoteca estaba abarrotada esa noche. Era noche de chicas y no cabía ni un alfiler.

El ritmo de la música cambió y, una vez más, el misterioso desconocido pegó su cuerpo al mío. Su cara se hundió en mi pelo y todas mis preocupaciones se disiparon cuando sus manos comenzaron a descender por mis lados, hasta asentarse en mis caderas. Dejé que mi cabeza recayese sobre su hombro derecho y que sus enormes y cálidas manos guiasen mis movimientos.

Sintió que me dejaba llevar, que no oponía resistencia a su repentina invasión de espacio personal, por lo que, descarada y lentamente, recorrió el lado de mi cabeza con su nariz, hasta que llegó a mi cuello, donde comenzó a colocar sensuales besos, desarmándome por completo.

"Exquisita" susurró en mi oído. Mis rodillas flaquearon, me giré para verle la cara a mi recién encontrada nueva obsesión y me topé con dos enormes y vibrantes ojos verdes que me observaban con fascinación y deseo. Su boca, lo más parecido a una obra maestra griega, supuso la más grande de las tentaciones que hasta ese día creía haber conocido. Me sentía como una polilla adicta a la luz, incapaz de ignorarlo. Sin despegar su potente mirada de la mía, su cara se acercó a la mía, tentativa y deliberadamente. En el momento en que sus labios se posaron en los míos sabía que estaba perdida.

*-*-*#*-*-*

Me desperté sudando, la cabeza me martillaba y la oscuridad de la habitación me envolvía. Las cadenas que me mantenían en el sitio, me rasgaban la piel con el mínimo movimiento, su tintineo resonando en el tenebroso espacio. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado suspendida en mitad de aquellas macabras cuatro paredes, el tiempo se había detenido, los días no pasaban, cada bocanada de aire era una punzada en el pecho y un triste recordatorio de lo que hubiese pasado si me hubiese alejado de él. Pero eso ya era el pasado, ahora la realidad me golpeaba dura y severamente con cada pensamiento, con cada recuerdo me mi vida pasada. Estaba atrapada en esta enorme casa con él, y daba igual lo mucho que intentase gritar o, incluso, escapar, nadie me escucharía, nadie me salvaría.

Sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta que me sacaron de mi ensoñación y me obligaron a dirigir mi atención a la puerta. Esta se abrió, dejando pasar una fina línea de luz.

Su sombra se adentró en el oscuro cuarto, la puerta se cerró y ambos nos volvimos a sumir en la oscuridad. El silencio nos rodeó, los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron, la incomodidad y tensión del silencio apoderándose de mí y haciéndome temblar descontroladamente. Tan solo se oía mi elaborada respiración que creía cada vez más sonora con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba.

Una tenue luz se encendió sobre el dintel de la anticuada puerta, alumbrándola. Mis ojos tardaron poco en acostumbrarse y fue cuando le vi, sentado en el sillón orejero que descansaba junto a uno de los enormes ventanales cubierto por gruesos cortinajes granates, un cigarrillo entre aquellos sinuosos labios y su mirada fijada en mí.

De repente, se levantó del sillón y caminó con paso firme hacia mí. Estaba tan cansada que mi capacidad de reacción era lenta, me costaba captar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Cerré los ojos, cogí aire y aguardé con desesperación la tortura que sabría llegaría, tal y como lo había estado haciendo durante el tiempo que había pasado aquí. Pero nada me golpeó, nada me cortó.

"¿Sabes lo que me contaron una vez?" comenzó, exhalando una humareda apestosa en mi dirección. Abrí los ojos y aparté la cara. Sus labios se volvieron a cerrar sobre la boquilla y la punta brilló con agresividad. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, siguió hablando "cuando hay un incendio, los bomberos utilizan un termómetro para saber la temperatura que alcanzan las llamas. Cuando alguien succiona el humo de un cigarrillo, la punta arde con ferocidad" esperó unos segundos, succionó una vez más y continuó. "Si acercas un termómetro cuando esto sucede, este es incapaz de medirlo."

Cuando la última palabra de su discurso fue pronunciada, la punta de aquel cigarrillo entró en contacto con mi piel, dejando un desagradable y negro circulo por debajo de mi clavícula. Cerré la boca y apreté los labios con fuerza, el alarido de dolor amenazando con salir y darle el placer de escucharme gritar. Pensé que preferiría morir antes de contentarle, así que me tragué el sufrimiento y aguanté como pude.

Su cara se tornó en una de frustración y enfado. Parecía como si se estuviese debatiendo por dentro, como si estuviese reprimiendo las ganas de matarme en ese mismo momento, echando a perder todo su calculado plan. Su ojos brillaban con el tormento que estaba teniendo lugar en su descabellada cabeza, no sabiendo que hacer y frustrándose más a cada segundo que pasaba. Le desafié con la mirada, tentándolo a que me matase de una vez, que acabase rápido conmigo, ahorrándome el dolor y sufrimiento que sabría vendría en cuanto una nueva idea surgiese en su retorcida mente.

Lo que no me esperaba fue su reacción. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa torcida, como complacido con mi rebeldía, y plantó un beso casto en mis maltrechos labios. Se alejó de mí, caminó hacia la puerta, me miró una última vez y murmuró "me encanta que te resistas", cerró la puerta y la luz se desvaneció. La oscuridad volvió a envolverme y yo, abatida, comencé a llorar.

*-*-*#*-*-*

"Buenos días, Isabella" dijo suavemente en mi oído pero fui completamente incapaz de responder, ni siquiera hacerle saber que le había escuchado. El paso de los días estaba haciendo mella en mi cuerpo, sentía como si me hubiese quedado sin energía, completamente sin fuerzas. Noté la exasperación en su respiración, y acto seguido escuché el tintineo de las cadenas. Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo como el de una muñeca sin vida, mis ojos seguían cerrados y me sentía como si en cualquier momento mis brazos fuesen a desprenderse de mi cuerpo.

Pasos resonaron a mí alrededor. Sus enormes manos me rodearon y me levantaron con un movimiento grácil, colocándome sobre su hombro. Oí el crujir de la madera con cada paso que daba y, en la lejanía, el distintivo sonido de un grifo abierto. A caballo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, traté de averiguar adonde me llevaba.

Y entonces la vi.

Una bañera llena de hielo, el agua rebosando y resbalándose por el borde. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar e intentar zafarme de su abrazo, porque en un momento estaba cayendo con fuerza dentro de la congelada agua, el contraste con mi cuerpo dolorido produciendo un agonizante dolor.

La fría agua penetró en mis todavía abiertas heridas, que se esparcían por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mis brazos, mi abdomen, mis piernas, mi cara. Parecía como si miles de agujas se estuviesen clavando al mismo tiempo.

"Aguanta la respiración" me dijo y, entonces, sus manos, una en mi frente y la otra en mi abdomen, me empujaron hacia dentro hundiéndome en el agua.

Esperó; no era la primera vez que había hecho esto. Esperó y esperó, hasta que enormes burbujas comenzaron a subir a la superficie; esperó a que mis piernas comenzaran a patalear intentando salir; esperó a que empujase con mi cabeza para poder tomar una bocanada de aire antes de que me ahogase, y entonces, me sacó del agua. Inhalé con fuerza, el sonido imitando el de un grito sofocado y dos segundos más tarde, volvía a estar sumergida en aquel infierno helado.

Esta vez, la agonía fue corta; me sacó rápido del agua, me lanzó de nuevo sobre su hombro y me llevó a la habitación otra vez.

Me dejó en el suelo y el tintineo de las cadenas, que tanto había llegado a odiar, volvió a sonar. Mis manos se elevaron por encima de mi cabeza, las cadenas rodearon mis amoratadas y ensangrentadas muñecas y mi entumecido cuerpo se levantó hasta que mis pies quedaron colgando a escasos centímetros del suelo.

Un solitario dedo comenzó a recorrer mi brazo izquierdo. Me estremecí, el miedo regresando con fuerza y mi vista volviéndose borrosa y nublada. Comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo, las gordas gotas saladas resbalando por mis mejillas y estrellándose contra el suelo.

"Shhh, no llores, pequeña." Me susurró al oído. Se colocó frente a mí, sus ojos, en los que aquella noche había confiado, mirándome con adoración y malicia. "Eres preciosa." Me dijo mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla y mi labio inferior. Sentí repulsión y aparté la cara asqueada.

"No." Me dijo autoritario, mientras volvía a girarme la cara para que le mirase a los ojos, sus enormes dedos marcándose en mi delicada piel "no me rechaces. Nunca." Y por un momento vi un atisbo de soledad y resentimiento, pero tan rápido como había aparecido, se desvaneció.

"Te confiaré un secreto, pero es algo que solo tus oídos pueden escuchar." _¿Y a quien pretendes que se lo cuente? _pensé con sorna. "pero quiero que me supliques. Quiero oírte suplicar que te lo cuente" me murmuró.

_Suplica_ apareció en mi mente como un rótulo de neón.

"Po-por f-fav-favorrr" supliqué a duras penas.

"Ahhh" exhaló complacido "Tus suplicas son música para mis oídos, amor" me confesó y colocó un delicado beso en mi frente.

"Verás, mi padre era un reconocido matemático allá por los años 60. El hombre se pasaba horas y horas con la cabeza dentro de un libro; sus días eran simples: se levantaba, investigaba, comía, investigaba y dormía. Una noche, dos de los profesores con los que trabajaba decidieron 'aliviar' el estrés que acarreaba. Mi padre se negó, decía que tenía que acabar su proyecto y que la sociedad solo lo retrasaría. Ellos, insistentes, se las arreglaron para hacer que cambiase de idea." Silencio. Expiró suavemente y se giró, su espalda hacia mí. "Le metieron un estimulante en la taza de café. Horas más tarde, estaban los tres disfrutando de la liberación que producía el alcohol y la música a todo volumen." Se volvió a girar, una sonrisa torcida adornando su cara_. ¿Estaba recordando la noche que nos conocimos?_ Solo el mero hecho de recordar los primeros momentos que pase en este infierno me infundían un pavor é un grito ahogado y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Sus ojos brillaron con mi reacción y continuó. "Esa noche conoció a una mujer. Ojos grandes y expresivos, labios carnosos y del color de una oscura rosa." Su dedo índice alcanzó mi boca entreabierta y acarició mis labios. Petrificada, dejé de respirar y los ojos se me abrieron por el inesperado contacto. "Respira, Isabella" me susurró. Exhaló a la misma vez que lo hice yo y su aliento cálido y envolvente me golpeó la cara.

"Se vio tentado y no pudo resistirse. El placer que le producían aquellas curvas sinuosas, el tacto de aquella suave y delicada piel bajos sus dedos fue casi destructivo. Al la mañana siguiente se despertó en su cama, con una persona desconocida abrazada a él. Nueve meses más tarde tendría ante su puerta las consecuencias de sus actos.

Mi padre jamás supo que hacer conmigo, y desde luego no iba a ser yo quien interrumpiese su rutina, la misma que había seguido durante, prácticamente, su vida entera.

Cada día, me sacaba de la cama antes de que amaneciese, me bajaba al sótano con él, donde descansaban estanterías repletas de libros polvorientos, y se ponía a trabajar. Temiendo que pudiese distraerle, me ataba con una correa de perro a una columna y me dejaba ahí. Con el tiempo, aprendí que si no hacía el menor ruido, el día pasaba más tranquilo, él no se enfadaba y no me pegaba. Por supuesto tuve que aprender esto de la peor manera posible.

Los días eran monótonos y tediosos y pronto descubrí que las matemáticas podrían llegar a ser mis amigas en el mundo tan lúgubre en el que vivía. Los números se convirtieron en mis compañeros de juego y mi padre, poco a poco fue mostrando interés en mí." El dolor debía de estar haciéndome delirar porque en el fondo de mi ser, muy en el fondo, estaba comenzando a sentir lástima por él. Tendría que estar maldiciéndole en todos los idiomas posibles, ideando maneras de liberarme y salir corriendo de ahí, pero en lugar de eso, lo único que hacía era imaginármelo con tan solo unos pocos años, sentado con la espalda pegada a una columna y entre sus pequeñas manos, un tomo polvoriento lleno de complicadas operaciones, demasiado difíciles para un niño de su edad.

Enmudeció, pero su mirada no se despegó de la mía. Me sentía incomoda, sus ojos bailando por mi cara, escudriñando cada centímetro de mi rostro. Me daba la sensación de estar siendo observada como a un ratón de laboratorio. Mi mente me bombardeaba con miles de imágenes, temiendo por su siguiente movimiento. Intenté parecer calmada, tranquilizarme a mi misma para no sobresaltarlo. Ahí de pie, parecía un depredador maquinando su táctica, controlando a su víctima, como desafiándome a que cometiese un error y poder abalanzarse sobre mí.

Y ahí, mientras nuestras miradas estaban fijadas en el otro, lo vi. En el fondo de aquellos ojos verdes, en los que, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, no habría dudado en querer perderme, vi la soledad, la desesperación; la imagen de un hombre desamparado y perdido, que había buscado la aceptación de una sociedad que jamás se la daría.

"Una noche, mi padre no apareció por la puerta. Había estado esperando todo el día para enseñarle mi hoja de integrales, pero no apareció. Rompí la hoja en mil pedazos, enfurecido. Lo que menos imaginé fue que a la mañana siguiente me comunicasen que a mi padre lo habían asesinado por unos míseros euros y su reloj de oro. Mi padre estaba muerto y mi madre no quería saber nada de mí. Tenía 13 años y estaba solo.

Más tarde me enteré de que mi padre había estado acumulando una ingente suma de dinero. Viví como pude, huyendo de los servicios sociales, hasta que tuve edad suficiente para poder recibir su herencia. Vida estaba resuelta o eso pensaba yo, y una noche lo vi todo claro: mi madre había sido la responsable de todo, la perseguí y la maté como a un animal. Esa era la incógnita a resolver y, desde entonces, no he podido parar." Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, su voz fue descendiendo con las últimas palabras y cuando la última fue dicha se giró y caminó hasta uno de los ventanales. Con un movimiento rápido, retiró el pesado cortinaje, la luz entró en la habitación y tuve que cerrar los ojos por la repentina brillantez que cubrió la habitación. Aún con los ojos cerrados, oí como los otros dos cortinajes restantes eran retirados también, la luz detrás de mis parpados haciéndose más y más brillante.

Cuando creí mis ojos adaptados a la repentina invasión, los abrí y el miedo que hacía minutos se había disipado regresó con fuerza.

Quería gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca. Enfrente de mi había números, miles y miles de números. Complicadas operaciones que recorrían cada milímetro de la habitación. Paredes, techo y suelo estaban llenos de aquellos cálculos, imposibles de comprender. En la esquina junto a uno de los ventanales había una mesa de época, cubierta de papeles y libros. Había tantos, que algunos se habían precipitado contra el suelo. La cama, en la esquina opuesta, también está cubierta por hojas y hojas, algunas arrugadas, muestra de su frustración, tantas había que el edredón color carmín había pasado a ser uno de color blanco cuadriculado.

"Aquella noche, cuando te vi, supe que eras la respuesta a todas mis preguntas. Supe que eras la culminación de mi trabajo." Caminó hacia mí, me cogió de la cintura y me giró sobre mí misma. La pared, que hasta ahora había estado a mis espaldas, entró en mi campo de visión y, esta vez, no pude nada más que llorar. Este era mi fin.

En la pared había tres fotografías. Su tamaño era tal, que ocupaban la pared de arriba abajo. Tres mujeres las protagonizaban, las tres desnudas, su cuerpo cubierto de operaciones, escritas como si hubieran hendido la punta de algún punzón en la carne. Su cara estaba cubierta de sangre y en la frente, hecha con el mismo instrumento, una rosa dibujada.

Noté una punzada en el brazo, parecida a cuando la enfermera te saca sangre para una analítica, y minutos después, no noté nada. La sensación de pavor fue palpable, parecía como si mi cuerpo hubiese sido desconectado de mi cerebro, como si no pudiese ordenar a mis extremidades que se moviesen, pero sí sentir todo aquello que entrase en contacto conmigo.

Desapareció de mi vista para aparecer segundos más tarde con algo parecido a un abrecartas y se puso a trabajar. Noté los cortes en mi piel, intenté gritar pero nada salía de mi boca.

Lo que fueron segundos se me hicieron horas, mi visión iba y venía, todo se estaba volviendo borroso. Se alejó de mí y me sonrió, traté de suplicar que parase, que quería vivir, que no estaba todo perdido para él, pero fue en vano. Noté el punzón en mi frente y el tormento regresó. El dolor era agonizante, la sangre comenzó a caer por mis ojos, impidiéndome ver nada, hasta que todo se volvió negro y mi alrededor se sumió en las tinieblas.

*-*-*#*-*-*

"Isabella Swan, 24 años, la encontraron esta mañana unos corredores. Estaba sentada en aquel banco, desnuda." dijo el inspector a su superior. "Es la cuarta víctima de _El Matemático_, pero esta tenía una serie de peculiaridades. Aparte del característico lazo de color burdeos en el cuello, el resto es totalmente distinto. Hemos mandado las incisiones de su cuerpo a analizar, pero estamos seguros de que la numerología en su cuerpo son las fórmulas necesarias para resolver las integrales que aparecieron en las anteriores victimas y luego está esto." El inspector sacó del bolsillo interior de su gabardina una fotografía en la que se apreciaba el símbolo que había sido dibujado en la frente de la víctima.

Su superior lo miró desconcertado "¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó.

"Esto, señor, es la flor de loto de mil pétalos; es un símbolo budista, simboliza la pureza. El muy bastardo acaba de entregarnos su obra maestra."

* * *

**Si buscais la flor de loto de 1.000 petalos en Google, vereis de que dibujo hablo.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido? Dejadme un poquito de amor, ¿si?**


End file.
